


True Love's First Kiss

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that how you saved Daddy?  With True Love’s first kiss?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "melodysparks"

“Oh, no,” said Rodney, when John turned expectantly to him. “You created this problem, Sheppard, _you_ deal with the consequences.”

“But _Snow White_ is a classic,” John protested, “and you wanted her exposed to Earth culture.”

“Daddies,” said Ada, from where she was sitting up against her headboard. “You didn’t answer!”

“I’m sorry, Baby,” said Rodney. “What was the question?”

“Is that how you saved Daddy? With True Love’s first kiss?”

“I…” said John. “Not exactly. Your daddy saved me by being super smart, like always, but I didn’t know I wanted him to kiss me.”

Ada frowned. “Why not? You kiss Daddy all the time.”

“I do now,” he said. “But back then, your dad and I were so busy that we’d never thought about stuff like that before.”

“Didn’t you love him then?” Ada asked, worried.

“Ada, people don’t love each other right away, in real life,” said Rodney. “A lot of times, they’re friends first, so they can get to know each other.”

Their daughter nodded, expression clearing. “And you were friends with Daddy?”

“I’m _still_ friends with Daddy. Being in love doesn’t mean we stopped being friends.”

“Huh,” said Ada, considering this new information. “But if you’re friends, _then_ you’re in love, Daddy, when does True Love’s first kiss happen?”

“Okay, you’re up, Sheppard,” said Rodney.

John smiled. “It happens when it’s time,” he said. “It happened when I realized that Daddy had given up everything he had on Earth and Atlantis to rescue me and keep me safe. And I felt _so much_ for your dad that there just weren’t enough words to explain it, even if I talked really fast like Daddy does.”

“So you kissed him?”

“So I kissed him,” John agreed. “And he knew exactly what I meant.”

“Is that what happened, Daddy?” asked Ada.

The real story of their first kiss involved slightly more panic and gunfire, but Rodney nodded. “That’s exactly what happened.”

“Huh,” Ada said again. “Daddy?”

“Yes, Baby?”

“Do hugs work as good as kisses when you don’t have enough words?”

“Absolutely,” said John.

“Good,” she said, “because I have lots of things to tell you and Daddy.”

Rodney leaned down to kiss her forehead. “You can tell us tomorrow. Go to sleep.”

John kissed her, too, and tucked the covers around her. “Good night, Ada.”

“Good night, Daddies.”

Rodney turned out the light and closed the door, before turning to his husband. “So,” he said. “How much do you feel about me right now?”

John grinned and snagged Rodney by the waistband of his pants. “More than there are words for,” he said.

“Oh?” said Rodney, and John kissed him, not letting go for a long time.

THE END


End file.
